


In the Meadow

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Post-Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: Frodo recalls how sweet summer was in the Shire.





	In the Meadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julchen11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julchen11/gifts).



Do you remember, Sam, the path we used to follow across the meadow? We’d set off from Bag End with the best of intentions, planning to picnic down by the Brandywine where the water runs deep and cold.

But temptation always overtook us: the scent of wildflowers was heavy in the air, their whispered rustling in the breeze called out our names.

Inevitably, we’d stray far from the path and craft a nest in the tall grass. A little nest, just big enough for two. And there we’d lie. Blue sky above, green grass below, your hand in mine.

Beneath the welcome shade of dancing flowers, we’d let the world spin on without us. There, in our cosy hideaway, I was not your master, and you were free to enjoy a garden without seeing to its care.

Sometimes, we’d fall asleep, and wake to purple shadows hanging low on the horizon.

Sometimes, we’d stay there in our flower bed until stars blossomed, one by one, and filled the meadow of the darkened sky.

I loved you, Sam. And you loved me.

We asked for nothing more. Needed nothing more.

How my weary heart yearns to return to those simple days.


End file.
